1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power system and a manufacturing method thereof, and particularly to a photovoltaic system and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A traditional photovoltaic system comprises an optical waveguide element composed of glass to guide sunlight to irradiate on a photovoltaic cell, so as to generate electricity. However, in order to increase power efficiency, it is usually needed to dispose a reflection board or scattering structure on a surface of the optical waveguide element, such that the photovoltaic cell can absorb more sunlight. As a result, the production cost and the complexity of the elements of the photovoltaic system are relatively increased.
To sum up the foregoing descriptions, how to provide a photovoltaic system, which can enhance the power efficiency easily, and a manufacturing method thereof is the most important goal for now.